The Dare Master's Game
by Megamafan16
Summary: ...which you just lost. And so did the Teen Titans!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

The Dare Master's Game.

By Megamafan16

* * *

"I _dare_ you…to spin on your head!" shouted the man in green, stroking his mohawk in anticipation. The helpless convenience store owner stood on his head, and started spinning…and the man in green pushed him over, and laughed as he fell!

"P…please! Stop! I beg you, stop!"

"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do! I tell you what to do!" Then, the man in the green jumpsuit activated the device on his chest, and the arrow started spinning…

ZAP!

…only to notice, all too late, a mirror that was suddenly thrown between him and his target! The green energy beam that emanated from the device struck the mirror, and hit a piece of scenery instead!

Then, he heard a familiar voice come from the doorway: "Game Over, Dare Master!"

"Robin. And the Teen Titans as well. I hate to disappoint, but the Game can only end when _I_ say it!" And with that, the Dare Master pulled some kind of explosive out of his belt, and hurled it at the five superheroes in the doorway.

Raven concentrated on it, and encased it in a psychokinetic barrier...but as it went off, all the energy contained in the bomb simply bypassed the barrier she erected around it! The Titans braced for the worst...

...but felt nothing!

The Dare Master laughed. "HA Hahahaha! Oh, man! You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"Dude, not cool," Beast Boy calmly stated.

"We're through with your sick games."

"Is that so, Robin? Well, I've got news for you: You're playing _The Game_!"

After a pause, the Dare Master suddenly said "Oh, and by the way, I just lost _The Game_."

"What are you talking-_I really like Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility!_-about?" Robin suddenly realized what he said...and noticed that Beast Boy, Cyborg, and a few passersby were laughing at him.

The Dare Master laughed hysterically. "Oh, god...Robin loves girly books! The tabloids are gonna have a field day over this!"

Raven looked at the cackling villain, and asked, coldly: "What was in-_I really liked the giant chicken Beast Boy got me!_-that bomb?" Suddenly, she clamped her hands over her mouth; Beast Boy was never meant to find out about that.

Once again, the Dare Master laughed; "HA Ha ha ha ha! A giant chicken? Oh, man..."

Cyborg spoke up: "Whatever you did-_I had a huge crush on Jinx a while back!_-stop it!" Then, he realized what he himself said. People outside started laughing, and one even said "I bet it must've hurt you bad to find out she's going straight with Kid Flash!"

"HA HA HA! Man, a crush? This is turning out better than I hoped!"

Starfire angrily said "You are a-_I think Jevin Demill is hot!_-bad man!" She didn't realize what she said until she noticed a bunch of the observers outside going "Oooooh!" Then, her face instantly became a lot more red.

"HAHAHAHA! Ohhh, this is too good! Robin's got some _competition_!"

Beast Boy…was, oddly, enrapt in thought.

Raven then asked "Beast Boy, what are-_I really like watching 'Sheep Farmers from Austrailia'!_-you doing?" (GASP!)

"…..I LOST THE GAME!" he suddenly shouted.

Every member of the Teen Titans looked at their green teammate inquisitively, and he said "Dudes, it's the Game! If you think about the Game, you lose! And you have to announce your loss, or it doesn't count!"

Realizing what he said, Every other member of the Titans shouted "I lost the Game."

The Dare Master, tears still streaming down his eyes from all the laughing, then said "I was wondering when you were _ever_ gonna catch on! Now, since you lost, I'll be going now…"

…but his exit was suddenly blocked by the Titans.

"Not so fast! We may have lost the Game…" Cyborg began…

"…But we haven't lost the fight!" ended Starfire.

Needless to say, before he could react, the Dare Master was tied up and sent to jail.

…...

As they sent him off, Robin turned to Starfire…

"You worried about liking Jevin Demill? Well, it's not that uncommon to have a celebrity crush _and_ a regular crush at the same time! At least, it isn't that uncommon on Earth."

Starfire's face suddenly brightened with joy, and she enthusiastically said "I do not have to worry about you being jealous? Oh, this is a wonderful day!" as she hugged Robin…with her super-strength.

After she released Robin from her grip, she continued: "And you do not have to worry about me hating the Austen of Jane, Robin! Her books are very good to read!"

"…Thanks, Star!" And with that, Robin hugged her back (at least, as well as he could with back pains.)

Cyborg snickered at the two lovers, then turned to Raven. "Sheep Farmers in Australia? Why were you so worried about that, Raven?" he asked.

"I…you saw the reviews for that movie, right? They slammed it as the worst movie ever!"

"It can't be that bad! Beast Boy told me he's watched it at least 20 times! And _he _knows his movies!"

Beast Boy's face turned red instantly. "DUUUDE! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Yeah; but thanks to the Dare Master, until we lost the Game, it was 'dirty secret night' all around! Besides? Aren't you glad to have something you can watch with _Raven_?"

"….DANGIT! I lost the Game again!" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed.

With (obviously faked) surprise, Raven said: "Oops! So did I!"

Cyborg quickly caught on; "OK, I lost too, but you know you're gonna need to answer my question sooner or later! You know I know you like-"

Suddenly, Robin shouted "I lost the Game!"

"Me too!"

"Awww, MAN!" Cyborg moaned, defeated.

A smile on his face, Robin said: "If that's all, let's go home."

And so, the Teen Titans walked home. On the way, unknown to everyone else, Raven whispered to Beast Boy:

"You wanna watch 'Sheep Farmers' with me sometime? I'll bring my giant chicken!"

* * *

SHIP TEASE!

For those who don't remember the Dare Master, this particular villain was introduced in a previous story of mine called…The Dare Master. (to which, this is a spiritual successor.)

I'm on-and-off fanfiction lately, so I may or may not update…however, a review on a few of my stories might encourage me…(Hint, Hint.)


End file.
